


Hey There Natahsa

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hey There Delilah Parody, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha is an incredible ballet dancer fromRussia. Her boyfriend, Bruce is a scientist that was sent to Russia for a study on nuclear power. They met at Natasha's university, he was teaching her mandatory science class for a week while her usual professor was away. With Bruce being shy, Natasha asked him in a date. They are going on six months now but Natasha applied to The School of American Ballet and was accepted. Of course Bruce would miss her, but it would only be two years and he could visit her. They wanted to keep a little suspense in their lives, so they decided to exchange letters every week. Obviously, they had each other's phone numbers in case of emergencies, but the letter were nice and old-fashioned.Natasha ofter re-reads the letters she received. This was the first one Bruce sent to her:





	Hey There Natahsa

Hey there, Natasha, what's it like in New York city? I'm a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty. Times Square can't shine as bright as you. I swear, it's true Don't you worry about the distance,  
I'm right there if you get lonely. Give this song another listen, close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise. I'm by your side.   
I know times are gettin' hard, but just believe me, girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this research   
We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good. I've got so much left to say, If every simple word I wrote to you would take your breath away,  
I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all.   
~B. B. 

She loves him so much.


End file.
